La Belleza en Negro
by Nessie gitana
Summary: Todos tenemos un pasado, algunos son mas tormentosos que otros. Cuando el deseo por olvidar aquel pasado se vuelve en tu contra y te convierte en otra persona, ¿hay vuelta atrás?. Una persona amando la ilusión que el mismo creo; la otra, hundiéndose en el vacío de su egoísmo en su intento de huir de lo inevitable. Al final las cosas no siempre resultan bien.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hola, temerosamente vengo a traerles mi primera historia. No pido mucho, solo que la lean.**

**Una cosa, quiero advertirles que tendra algunos capitulos con contenido violento y sexual, tambien les pido que intenten comprender a los personajes, la historia tiene algunos desniveles, no pretendo que sea larga, soy de esas que piensan mucho y escribe poco.**

**En fin, aqui les dejo el prologo, actualizare en el trascurso de la próxima semana.**

**saludos. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

La decepción, el engaño, la mentira me parecieron tan lejanas algún día.

Cuando uno ama, en el fondo de su corazón nace un miedo, a ser herido, destrozado, a que el sentimiento no sea reciproco de la persona a la que amamos; al final, cuando el sentimiento es tan fuerte que simplemente te expones a él, a los miedo internos, inseguridades y prejuicios y enfrentas a el amor, te arriesgas a ser lanzado al infierno de la perdida de algo que nunca fue tuyo, al saber que el amor que sientes por más grande, fuerte y doloroso que sea, no basta, no es suficiente, simplemente no es reciproco… o por el contrario, todo salga bien y esa persona te quiera, no importa que no sea con la misma intensidad, pero te acepte y te permita caminar junto a ella.

En este punto, por un insignificante instante, me pregunto… ¿Cuál de los dos caminos en el mejor?

Tiempo atrás habría optado por la segunda opción…

Tiempo atrás estuviera encantado con recibir una porción del amor que di, lo que sea.

Pero, tener a la persona caminando junto a ti, tener a tu amor, ¿en realidad te asegura algo?

Todo se vuelve peor, porque de alguna forma, inconscientemente en alguna parte de su cerebro, te sientes seguro de que esa persona está ahí por ti, por un amor, porque una fuerza extraña algo los unió.

Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que al tener a esa persona junto a ti el sentimiento de inseguridad no cambia, es extraño de explicar.

Una voz interna te dice que todo está bien y ambos están seguros porque estarán juntos y ella parece ser tan feliz como lo estás tú, otra, profunda en la oscuridad pero más fuerte te dice _no, ella se ira, en cualquier momento _siempre a la espera, esa voz susurrara tus debilidades e intenta hundirte.

Los miedos, inseguridades, prejuicios, imperfecciones se vuelven como una capa de hielo grueso, pareciendo tan frágiles y temerosos, pero en realidad siendo fuertes, casi indestructibles.

Yo entregue mi corazón, ame, adore una ilusión.

La ilusión que yo mismo cree de ella.

Todos traemos algo oscuro dentro de nosotros, nadie está exento a eso, tampoco _ella._

Cuando amas tan fuerte te crees capar de luchar contra su mundo, otros tantos desconocidos, galaxias y universos, seres de ultratumba, cualquier cosa, cualquier demonio que traiga en su alma, en el pasado de su corazón, nada es demasiado horrible o demasiado fuerte como para no luchar contra eso y aunque temblando y sin vida, salir victorioso. Pero cuando te das cuenta que esa persona es la que los hace más fuertes e indestructibles ante una lucha contra ti. ¿Qué hacer?

Tal vez quede ciego al idealizar a la persona más importante en mi vida, tal vez el amor que sentía por ella me nublo la vista, me hizo perder el conocimiento de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, de las señales que me enviaba.

Cuando amas con todo lo que tienes, ¿perdonas?

¿Qué perdonar?, ¿Qué error puede cometer un ser perfecto?...

_Oh, no hay seres perfectos._

Cuando amas con todo tu corazón, el dolor cobra una fuerza monstruosa, se apodera de tus sentidos, te nubla la vista y no te deja pensar.

El dolor te consume, se vuelve tu sombra, se roba tu alma.

En ese momento no hay lugar para la ira, el rencor, los celos, el remordimiento, nada…

Simplemente el dolor se vuelve tu único acompañante, la desilusión es su cola, ya no hay nada.

Entonces… cuando amas de esa manera, ¿perdonas?

.

_Esto no es un engaño. _

_Hay más._

_Yo sabía con lo que me enfrentaba._


	2. Capítulo 1 La virtud del alma

**1**

El sonido de la alarma resonó en la habitación, despertándolo a las ocho en punto, como era costumbre.

Enseguida el conocido olor a comida inundo sus fosas nasales, como siempre, desde los últimos meses, sonrió como un idiota.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama dirigiéndose al baño a tomar una ducha rápida y cepillarse los dientes, quince minutos más tarde salía de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero aun así no alcanzaba a cubrir el plato de comida que decoraba delicadamente. Camino sigilosamente hacia ella y la rodeo con los brazos, su cabello mojado se pegó a su camisa, Edward beso su cuello y aspiro su aroma, como siempre olía a fresas y algún otro olor extraño parecido al de piel recién bañada, su olor era delicioso y adictivo.

Isabella se giró hacia él y lo miro con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, eran grandes y con pestañas tupidas decorándolos. Se perdió en ellos por unos minutos hasta que su beso lo hizo reaccionar.

Su ángel, hermoso y dulce.

Su ángel extraño, de mundos rotos y oscuros.

Perfecta como sola ella.

Y solo eso basto para que su día fuera mejor que el de ayer.

.

Habían decidido ir al parque hoy, no era uno de los lugares preferidos de Bella, simplemente no le gustaban mucho los parques, ella siempre prefería quedarse en la casa, decía que se sentía más cómoda, porque era un lugar en el que los dos se encontraban solos, sin miradas o atención hacia ellos. Normalmente Edward la complacía, pero también, de vez en vez le gustaba molestarla con el hecho de salir hasta que ella aceptara.

Por eso hoy se encontrábamos aquí.

Ella reía mientras veía como unos niños le hacían maldad a una niña más pequeña que ellos. Su risa, siempre llegando a sus oídos hermosa, creyendo y asegurando que si alguna vez escuchara a los ángeles reír sonarían de la misma manera en la que suena la risa de Bella.

-Edward.- Bella lo saco de sus pensamientos, la miro para que supiera que ella tenía toda su atención-. ¿Podrías mecerme en el columpio?

Le regalo una sonrisa más grande y asintió con la cabeza.- claro que si, amor.- tiro del agarre de su mano para encaminarlos hacia el área de columpios.- vamos… súbete a uno.

Como había pensado se subió al de color azul oscuro y desgastado, algunas partes de color oxido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y le sonrieron al otro.

Su color favorito.

La meció despacio, conforme se iba elevando el columpio este adquiría más fuerza, haciéndola volar cada vez más alto.

Su cabellera castaña ondeaba en el viento, su perfume.

Ella era perfecta y era de él.

Durante una ráfaga de tiempo su vista se encontró con la parte posterior de su hombro, el escote de su vestido dejaba a la vista las marcas que la perseguían, _que los perseguían_.

Sintió el conocido revuelco en el estómago y el dolor proveniente desde el centro de su cuerpo, esparciéndose por todo el.

Como si ella hubiese presentido el cambio en la atmosfera se giró hacia él y le sonrió, era esa sonrisa la que, a pesar de cualquier momento o situación, de cualquier dolor o sufrimiento, tranquiliza y seduce al ser más duro y siniestro.

Su cara de ángel que emanaba paz.

Le sonrió de vuelta y ella regreso su vista al frente, observo lo que ella veía, niños correr, el señor de los helados con un montón de niños a su alrededor, las hojas de los arboles moverse por el viento, algunas de ellas cayendo en el acto.

Empujo las cadenas del columpio un poco más fuerte, fijo su atención en cada gesto que podía observar de ella desde su posición, su cuerpo temblaba por momentos cuando el aire que la rozaba era demasiado frio, podía ver el placer que le causaba aquella sensación.

Las pequeñas cicatrices lo llamaban, las malditas se regocijaban frente a él, enfrentándolas como siempre, las miro frunciendo el ceño, solo podía ver cinco por el tamaño del escote. La más grande parecía asomarse por el tirante derecho, apenas dejándose ver por la mitad, su color rosado resaltaba sobre la nívea piel de Bella, el columpio había disminuido en la velocidad de sus movimientos, acaricio sin darse cuenta del acto, la protuberancia rosada y Bella se estremeció debajo de aquel tacto.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el solo negó con la cabeza.

El rostro de ella había cambiado.

-No entiendo porque te gusta verme con vestidos Edward…mis cicatrices también te lastiman a ti.- las palabras apenas tuvieron el volumen del aire, pero Edward las escucho.

-No, no lo hacen, o por lo menos no como a ti, Bella.- la frase parecía flotar en el aire, Edward aun sonreía, esa sonrisa que buscaba desesperadamente para tranquilizarla. Ella la odiaba, odiaba la maldita mascara que utilizaba en momentos como este.

-Odio cuando me sonríes de esa manera Edward, lo sabes… siempre lo has sabido.

Si, él lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente salía en situaciones como esta, era un acto reflejo para protegerla y de alguna manera protegerse a sí mismo.

Isabella detuvo abruptamente el columpio y se bajó de este, instantáneamente Edward busco acercarse a ella y esta no lo detuvo, al contrario se encamino también hacia él y tomo su mano.

-Vamos por un helado Edward.- le sonrió con dulzura, dando por terminada la pequeña discusión.

El asintió y se dirigieron hacia el pequeño puesto, su mente viajaba, sonrió al recordar lo que pasaría en dos semanas, tendrían su primer aniversario como novios, al pronunciar la oración se sintió un poco tonto y se preguntó si Bella era consciente de la fecha al igual que él.

La miro de reojo, ella sonreía, inconscientemente dio un suspiro de alivio y se dio cuenta de que había estado preocupado por lo sucedido en los columpios.

Sonrió, Bella era muy distraída en algunos aspectos y muy despiertos en otros, ella probablemente no olvidaría su primer aniversario de novios.

Tenía algunas ideas en mente, bastante simples, no queriendo hacerla sentir incomoda en un momento tan especial para ambos.

Caminaban de regreso a casa, el con un helado de chocolate en la mano derecha y Bella con un helado de limón en la mano izquierda.

Ambos en silencio, solo escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad. Tomados de las manos.

-Edward.- lo llamo Bella.

-Hmmm.- respondió simplemente, se sentía demasiado cómodo en el silencio como para hablar ahora.

Bella rio.- Te amo.- susurro cerca de él.

-Como yo a ti, amor.-él se acercó y beso su sien.

.

Edward había salido media hora antes del trabajo, manejo como loco por la carretera, solo quería llegar a casa y hacerle el amor a Bella, la deseaba desde el momento en el que había estado fuera de ella, hoy en la mañana.

Extrañaba el olor que emanaba, extrañaba sus gestos y su voz.

Deseaba verla y tocarla.

Entro sin hacer ruido alguno, quería sorprenderla.

Todo estaba a oscuras, por lo menos en la primera planta, normalmente la única luz encendida en esa área cuando él llegaba era la cocina, Bella disfrutaba del placer que le causaba estar en silencio y a oscuras, y él lo respetaba. De hecho, después de un tiempo también le había tomado el gusto, el ambiente se volvía más sensual, de alguna manera.

Subió de manera sigilosa las escaleras pensando que estaría en la habitación de ambos, lo mismo, todo estaba a oscuras en la segunda planta, camino hacía su cuarto y en silencio abrió la puerta.

En seguida vislumbro la luz que se escapaba alrededor de la puerta del baño, antes de seguir con su camino, el golpe sordo seguido por un bajo gemido lo detuvo de su próximo andar.

Estático se quedó prestando atención a lo que pasaba en la otra habitación, pasaron seis segundos cuando de nuevo un golpe contra -supuso- la pared, hacía eco por la habitación, seguido por el gemido de dolor.

Se acercó poco a poco a la puerta del baño, su cuerpo se movía de manera inconsciente y de la misma manera no se dio cuenta que había abierto la puerta del baño hasta que los ojos horrorizados de Bella miraran los suyos.

La escena nublo, por unos segundos, sus sentidos.

Corrió hacia ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, su mirada viajo por todo su cuerpo recorriéndolo una y otra vez, escrutándola con la mirada.

-Bella.- su voz sonó como el viento, el alivio y el dolor fluían en ella.

Los puños de sus manos estaban raspados, con sangre brotando por algunos tantos, la mano izquierda estaba marcada por un rojo brillante, la tomo con cuidado pero ella siseo de dolor.

Edward la alzo con cuidado, Bella levaba puesto unos shorts y una playera holgada, disimuladamente al cargarla tiro un poco de ella en busca de alguna herida reciente.

Quiso dejarse caer al ver múltiples rayas de color oscuro por su estómago, fijo su vista en sus piernas, solo alcanzo a ver dos marcas iguales.

Salió de la habitación con Bella en brazos, la recostó en la cama y regreso al cuarto de baño, tomo de la repisa un bote de alcohol y algodón, regreso hacia donde ella y limpio sus heridas.

Ninguno hablo, ella esquivaba su mirada cada vez que intentaba verla.

Cuando hubo terminado salió de la habitación mirándola de nuevo, en busca de alguna señal que le hiciera saber que quería que se quedara en la habitación, ahí con ella.

Nada.

Bella miraba sus manos que se encontraban apoyadas en su regazo. Perdida en sus pensamientos.

Dejo la habitación en penumbras como a ella le gustaba.

Miles de sensaciones lo azotaban. La ira, el dolor, la tristeza, el miedo, la desilusión y otras que no podía distinguir, pero que sabía estaban ahí.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía unas ganas incontrolables de gritar, descargar todo esos sentimientos y volverlos externos.

Entonces un flashback lo azoto…

_Durante los últimos días había notado una ausencia en ella, se notaba perdida más de lo normal en sus pensamientos, algunas veces cuando platicaban ella se detenía en mirar un punto fijo y parecía viajar en el tiempo, perderse en su mundo oscuro donde él no tenía acceso, siempre se limitaba a observarla, tratando de descifrar, de poder encontrar algo, ver algo que lo ayude a entenderla un poco, pero como siempre no lograba encontrar nada._

_Habían quedado en verse en casa de Bella, ese día iba a pasar la noche con ella, le encantaba cuando ella lo invitaba, en ese tiempo llevaban poco más de tres de novios y desde las últimas semanas Bella había comenzado a invitarlo a su casa para dormir ahí._

_Llego cinco minutos antes de la hora fijada, delante de la puerta de su apartamento, como siempre, el silencio era el único sonido que lograba escuchar, toco el timbre dos veces, como siempre lo hacía, segundos después escuchó los pasos rápidos de Bella seguido de su hermoso rostro asomándose por la puerta._

_-Edward.- su cara parecía iluminarse, sus ojos parecían brillar más y su sonrisa crecía._

_-Bella, te eche de menos.- le respondió y estampo sus labios con los de ella._

_El beso no era tierno, ni delicado, tampoco dulce. _

_Su beso era desesperado y ansioso, como cada vez que se besaban después de no verse por un tiempo._

_Gimió al sentir la lengua de bella delinear su labio inferior, instintivamente abrió sus labios y gimió de nuevo al sentir el toque de sus lenguas, el sabor era dulce y adictivo como siempre._

_Sus manos la estrecharon más por la cintura y la acercaron más a su cuerpo, sentía el dolor de su sexo, la necesitaba y podía sentir la necesidad de ella._

_Ambos rompieron el beso en busca de aire, pero sus labios viajaron rápidamente al cuello de Bella, lamio y mordisque el lugar, sintiendo bajo su tacto la piel suave y el sabor narcótico que desprendía ella._

_-Edward.- la voz entrecortada y ronca lo excito más._

_-Dime Bella.- pronuncio con voz ronca, sus manos viajaron a los muslos de ella, apretándolo hacia él y la escucho jadear._

_-Edward… detente cielo… por favor.- el tono de súplica parecía perderse en el aire, el deseo y lujuria rodeaban el ambiente._

_-No puedo Bella.- sonrió sobre su pecho quien ahora tenía su atención._

_Gimió alto cuando Bella jalo fuerte de su cabello, no quería jugar, quería que él se detuviera._

_Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella._

_-Por favor.- los ojos suplicantes ganaron esta vez, con dolor aflojo él su agarre y se despegó de ella._

_Le sonrió tímidamente y beso sus labios, apenas un roce._

_-Perdón amor, pero ahora no, hoy no. Te deseo pero no quiero hacerlo… prepare la cena y esta lista. _

_Edward asintió con la cabeza, con el tiempo había aprendido que Bella solía tener esos juegos de control sobre sí misma, queriendo controlar sus emociones, no queriendo que estas la controlen a ella, se había dado cuenta que ella lo hacía cuando se encontraba ansiosa, o algunas veces simplemente para divertirse ella sola._

_En silencio deseo que esta vez fuera por la segunda razón._

_Quiso preguntar pero, sabía que ella no le diría y no quería arruinar el momento._

_-Y yo sufro las consecuencias.- bromeo y escucho la risita de Bella._

_La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, él aportaba la mayor parte de la conversación, Bella solo lo miraba y le sonreía de vez en vez para hacerle entender que lo oía, por lo que dedujo que Bella se encontraba hundida en su mundo de nuevo._

_-Edward.- los dos se encontraban recostados en uno de los sillones de la sala, en el más grande, la casa se encontraba casi en penumbras, la única luz provenía de una lámpara con luz mínima a unos diez metros de ellos._

_Edward le acariciaba el cabello mientras miraba su rostro,- dime Bella.- su voz salió en un simple murmuro._

_La escucho suspirar pesadamente, él se tensó al momento, no sabiendo que pasaría ahora. Bella… ella no era la persona más predecible del mundo, su comportamiento, desde que la había conocido nunca había sido del todo normal, parecía vivir en su propio mundo, con sus ideas e historias, parecía tan lejana tantas veces y sabía que ella disfrutaba de eso, por eso tanto miedo de él. Sintiéndose alejado y excluido hasta cuando hablaban, sabía que ella se callaba cosas muchas veces, teniendo chistes propios, todo para ella sola._

_-Nunca te he contado… algunas cosas de mí.- la voz de Bella apenas lograba ser audible._

_No entendía muy bien hacia donde iba Bella por lo que espero a que prosiguiera hablando._

_Suspiro de nuevo._

_-yo… creo que es tiempo.-duda.-… que tal vez es tiempo de que te cuente algunas cosas._

_Duda._

_Trato de aclarar su voz ya que no estaba seguro de como sonaría._

_-Bella, no tienes nada que contarme a mi… no sé por donde van tus pensamientos amor, pero sabes que te amo, no tienes por qué contarme algo que no quieras o no estés segura de decir._

_La miraba desde la altura y podía ver la mirada de ella._

_Sus ojos brillaban, de manera diferente, como ausentes, como… realmente no sabía de qué manera._

_-Edward yo también te amo… y quiero hacerlo, solo te diré algunas cosas… hay otras de las que todavía no me atrevo a hablar, pero estoy segura de lo que te voy a contar._

_Cuando él había empezado a conocerla a fondo y ella había confiado en él, le había contado de manera extraña, que no era una persona normal, que tenía algunas obsesiones extrañas, manías, pensamientos, que era egoísta con estos, que probablemente no estaba segura de querer tener algo con alguien porque complicaría las cosas, ella disfrutaba por sobremanera sus silencios y su soledad auto adquirida, no quera gente juzgándola por sus gustos y preferencias. Trato de alejarlo de mil maneras, pero todo jugo de manera diferente, su silencio lo llamaba, si mirada lo hipnotizaba, su voz lo perdía._

_Él quería saber más y más._

_Y ella de manera tácita lo dejo entrar._

_-Entonces dime, yo te escucho.- le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa de manera tímida._

_Lo miro a los ojos y estos se fundieron el uno con el otro._

_-Mis heridas… físicas, no sé porque, pero desde hace algunos días ronda por mi cabeza el contarte sobre ellas, sé que, en su momento me preguntaste sobre la historia de ellas y yo te dije que probablemente nunca te contaría, porque primero que nada no es algo de lo que este orgullosa y segundo no es algo relevante, por lo menos para ti. No directamente.-lo último lo dijo más para sí misma, pero el logro escucharla._

_-Ni siquiera sé cómo me hice cada una de ellas, se cómo… probablemente quedaron marcadas en mi piel, pero no recuerdo más. Cuando las cosas se repiten tantas veces que llegan volverse monótonas simplemente terminas por olvidar los detalles y solo tienes pequeños recuerdos o destellos de ellos._

_El nerviosismo viajaba por todo su cuerpo._

_-Yo me las he hecho… suelo golpearme, o infligirme dolor de alguna manera_

_Edward se tensó._

_-yo...- Bella bajo la cara avergonzada, el tomo su barbilla con sus dedos y la alzo para mirarla a los ojos. Leyéndola._

_-¿Avergonzada? No tienes por qué estarlo amor- murmuró de manera tierna._

_-Edward, vamos, mis acciones no son las mejores creo que es demasiado obvio y siento vergüenza de ellas frente a ti, realmente no me importan y no me apeno de ellas al pensar en lo que hago, pero el decirlo, el hecho de decirlo a ti, lo vuelve repúgnate y vergonzoso._

_-Disfruto de dolor físico que me causo… no siempre, algunas veces.- parecía pensar en lo que decía.- pero se vuelve algo adictivo, lo necesito tanto en mí que, algunas veces inconscientemente me lastimo, otras veces la idea ronda en mi cabeza y logra engatusarme._

_-¿Sabes?, cuando no tengo con que hacerlo necesito golpear con mis puños desnudos la pared del baño, porque es la más porosa de la habitación y así es más fácil hacerme daño, restregarlos en ella, que la sangre quede mezclada con el color de ella, cortarme con filo mi cuerpo, golpearme con cualquier objeto. Azotarme, lo que sea. Solo que duela.-Si voz había aumentado unas octavas._

_-Mis emociones las descargo de esa manera, ni el gritar, ni el correr o alguna actividad, nada me libera de manera suficiente, he intentado todo lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza, pero al final… necesito de dolor Edward._

_Edward en silencio y mirando sus ojos chocolates, vio algo más en ellos. Faltaba algo, algo detrás de aquellas acciones. su voz se encontraba perdida en alguna parte dentro de él, no sabía que decirle, nada de lo que pensaba parecía ser suficiente, decidió quedarse callado, pero con la mirada trataba de transmitir todo lo que no sabía cómo decir._

_Bella parpadeo, deseaba de manera extraña y tal vez algo urgente, una reacción dura por parte de él, pero nada._

_-Edward.- su voz parecía precavida.- si…-inhalo y exhalo.- ¿si algunas vez te pidiera que me… lastimaras, lo harías?_

_Le causo miedo el deseo que desprendía su mirada, no era solo una pregunta, no había duda. Ella deseaba eso._

_Pero desde el instante en que esa pregunta salió de sus labios él supo la respuesta._

_-No.- murmuro.- no podría lastimarte, nunca, estoy hecho para adorarte no para destruirte._

_Decepción._

_Como poder desear eso, semejante blasfemia, el dolor por parte de la persona que amas. _

_Yo, Bella estúpida pensaría en eso._

_¿Podría yo hacerle eso a Edward?… no, jamás, lastimarlo nunca._

_Sus ojos parecían sonreírle tristemente, Edward solo la miraba, como siempre intentado buscar y buscar dentro de sus pensamiento algo, no sabía que exactamente, solo algo_

_-Lo siento amor, pero no podría hacerte daño._

_La mirada de él le dolió._

_El maldito egoísmo se apoderaba de ella nuevamente, cegándola, castigando a su amor por conseguir un poco más de su droga. _

_El miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, esta vez no lo disfruto, de cierta manera le revolvió el estómago, adentrar a Edward a su mundo sucio, ¡No! _

_¡Perra sucia!_

_Todo por complacerse a sí misma, no pensó en él._

_Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, ya no bastaba con el autocastigo y dolor auto infligido, necesitaba de otros, el castigo y la humillación._

_Maldita enferma, maldita, maldita enferma insaciable. Se regañó mentalmente._

_-Perdón Edward, yo… no sabía en que estaba pensando, soy una egoísta amor, tu jamás me harías daño porque yo tampoco podría hacértelo.- acuno el rostro ángel de Edward con sus manos._

_- Te amo Edward.- beso ambas mejillas con veneración y luego su boca._

_Los ojos de Edward la miraban pero había algo perdido en ellos, luego él le sonrió y la beso, un beso tierno y delicado pero necesitado._

_Ella lo miro a los ojos, se preguntó en silencio si lo que había dicho había sido por las razones que había dado, o si, inconscientemente su deseo de castigo y humillación por parte de alguien la había llevado a hacerlo._

_¡Desesperada!_

El recuerdo fue perdiendo fuerza poco a poco hasta que sus pensamientos volvieron al presente, su cuerpo ya no estaba invadido por la ira, la imagen de Bella en el baño hace unos momentos hizo frente a él, las punzadas de dolor cobraban fuerza de nuevo, se sentía herido y traicionado, no podía culparla, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir todo lo que sentía.

Quería preguntarle porque lo había hecho, el sentimiento de creer que tal vez esta no había sido la única vez desde que había dejado aquellos hábitos lo tomo por sorpresa, sintió miedo, no quería ver sus fantasmas rodeándola y persuadiéndola de escabullirse a su lado oscuro, se sentía nada en comparación con la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía aquel lugar oscuro que parecía llamarla siempre.

El aire frio lo hizo estremecerse, no sabía en realidad cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que miro el reloj de la sala, este marcaba poco más de las tres de la madrugada.

La atmosfera dio un cambio, sintió su presencia pero no hizo nada, su vista seguía fija en el reloj de gato negro marcando la hora, sintió el mueble hundirse un poco, los vellos de su piel se erizaron. Sin esperarlo dos brazos delgados y suaves lo rodearon e instintivamente bajo la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Bella fijo a donde él lo tenía un momento atrás.

Ninguno hablo por un par de minutos, no sabía que decir o tal vez tenía mucho qué, pero el miedo lo controlaba, lo dejaba mudo.

-Muchas veces me pregunte por qué las personas pedían perdón, para mi simplemente no tenía sentido, si habías cometido un error, intencional o no, de mínima o grandísima intensidad, simplemente lo habías hecho, había ocurrido, unas palabras no van a borrar el acto, el dolor que causa y el camino al que te lleve porque simplemente está hecho. Cuando escuchaba a alguien pedir perdón venían esos pensamientos a mi mente, como si con solo decir esas palabras todo volvería a hacer lo que antes fue, algunas veces yo también las dije sin pensar, cuando cometía un tonto error o hacia algo que no debí haber hecho, no quería ser regañada o castigada, para mí, errores tontos y sin importancia… ningún error es tonto y todos tienen importancia porque, de alguna forma cada uno tiene su propio camino y destino.- Tomo aire

-Me tomo un tiempo llegar a alguna conclusión, de alguna manera, al pronunciar las palabras de disculpa y perdón de manera sincera, es una forma de arrepentirte del acto. No va a borrar el dolor causado, tal vez te lleve por el mismo camino, pero tal vez no, las personas a las que decepcionaste y heriste con ese error tal vez necesiten de esas palabras, tal vez para ellas signifiquen mucho, saber que de alguna forma uno se encuentra arrepentido de lo hecho y que, si no hubiera cometido aquel error, tal vez su vida seguiría siendo la misma tropezando una y otra vez, lastimando en pequeña medida, no cambiando, haciéndose ciegos.

-Hasta el día de hoy nunca había tenido que pedir perdón por un error de _gran magnitud_ porque no tenía a quien pedírselo o porque hasta el día de hoy no había necesitado, de alguna manera, intentar borrar o enmendar ese error.

-Pero lo necesito Edward, necesito que me perdones por lo que hice, sé que te decepcione, tu ojos me lo dicen, veo la culpa en ellos y me duele porque tú no tienes por qué luchar contra mis demonios, ellos son míos y yo lucho con ellos, tú te sientes culpable por no alejarlos de mí, no puedes con ellos amor, ellos me quieren a mí, no a ti. Yo lucho Edward, lucho por mí y por ti, no quiero lastimar a nadie. Sé que al meterse con migo también te causan daño.

-Desde la vez en que te prometí que lucharía contra ellos he tenido… pequeñas recaídas, lo que paso hoy solo fue una de ellas. Lamento no decírtelo, pero lamento más el hecho de no desear hacerlo.

Edward se tensó, los cuchillos parecían clavarse por todo su cuerpo.

-Me he acostumbrado a lidiar sola con esto durante tanto tiempo que prefiero guardármelo para mí misma… hasta con esto soy egoísta.

Bella suspiro cansadamente.

-Tampoco se lo he dicho a la psicóloga.

Edward aflojo el agarre de Bella para poder rodearla con sus brazos, la estrecho fuertemente y la pego a él lo más que pudo.

-Gracias… por confiar en mi…- guardo silencio.- y Bella, amor…-suspiro.- no puedo, simplemente no puedo guardarte rencor, no soy capaz de juzgarte, nunca lo he hecho porque ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginar la magnitud de tus pensamientos, de tus emociones, de tu mundo. No puedo omitir el hecho de que me haya causado dolor y decepción lo que paso, me duele no poder hacer nada y me lastima más el saber que tú no quieres que haga nada, no me dejas luchar. A veces… algunas veces pienso que tú deseas eso, te unes a ese algo que te jala, pero no puedo culparte por ello.

-Sabes, no hay nada que perdonar, no lo sé, no puedo omitir el hecho que me molesto y me decepciono, pero tampoco puedo omitir que ningún sentimiento puede llegar más allá, simplemente estos no pueden.

Bella resoplo y lo miro.

-¿Porque tienes que ser lo más parecido a la perfección Edward?- su tono le sonó un poco molesto, pero no estaba seguro, una nota de tranquilidad cubría el tono de su voz.- algunas veces me gustaría que me gritaras un poco, ¿sabes?

Edward pensó un poco en sus palabras.

-Algunas veces yo también quiero hacerlo pero algo me lo impide, si alguna vez lo hiciera creo que no podría mirarte porque al hacerlo todas mis fuerzas se derrumban y solo podría caer rendido a tus pies, Bella. Literalmente…

No supo descifrar la mirada que ella le proporcionaba, parecía pensar en sus palabras, pero había algo más allá en ella.

-Algunas veces tengo miedo Edward, en un intento por borrar todo ya no sé qué es verdad y que no.


	3. Capítulo 2 Solo un día

_**Perdonen mi ortografía, espero mejorarla.**_

Música:

Black Rebel Motorcycle Club- Done all wrong

* * *

**2**

La diosa afrodita reinaba en un cuerpo con apariencia de diosa artemisa, la cara de ángel y el cuerpo de muñeca porcelana guardaban oscuridad y sexualidad, lujuria y tortura dentro de ella.

La manzana de la muerte.

.

Bella batía sus pestañas, creando de forma inconsciente un ambiente cargado de sexualidad.

Edward la miraba hipnotizado, algunas veces se preguntaba si los personajes mitológicos y legendarios de los que Bella profesaba realmente existían, ella parecida más a alguno de ellos que a una mortal.

Con su voz de ángel, su belleza delicada y extrañamente extravagante, con su mundo oscuro, con su silencio, con sus historias y pensamientos, lo hacían creer que ella no pertenecía a este lugar.

Ella deseando vivir en plena inquisición española, ser torturada y morir frente a todos, mientras se burlan de ella y su error.

Ella deseando conocer a Odín, dios supremo de la guerra y la muerte, de la sabiduría.

Ella visitando a su alter ego, afrodita.

-¿Edward?- la voz de ángel lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón amor, ¿Qué me decías?- le sonrió de manera tierna.

-¿Qué película?, estamos a dos personas en la fila.- ella le sonreía.

-Bien…- Edward miro una de las grandes pantallas frente a ellos en donde salían las funciones del día.- me llama la atención la de El misterio de los conjuros, El baile de los tontos y La flor en depresión, ¿y a ti?

Bella frunció el entrecejo de manera dulce mientras veía la misma pantalla.- las mismas que tu elegiste, a excepción de La flor en depresión, por Bebe en llamas o Jornadas al viento. Así que quedamos entre El misterio de los conjuros o El baile de los tontos.

Ambos se miraron de manera cómplice y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-A la cuenta de tres… unos

-Dos…

-tres…

-¡El baile de los tontos!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, riéndose como locos.

El señor delante de ellos los miro de manera confusa mientras que los de atrás se limitaban a verlos con cara de _jóvenes inmaduros, no son unos niños _, Bella le saco la lengua a ellos y Edward la rodeo con sus brazos, mirando a todos aquellos por sobre su hombro.

Amaba cuando los fantasmas la dejaban en paz, algunas veces se iban incluso por semanas, pero vivía con el miedo de saber que de un momento a otro regresarían.

Desde el día en que había descubierto las recaídas de Bella, hace poco más de una semana, los demonios se habían alejado, al principio Bella había guardado silencio, pero el podía ver que ellos no eran la causa de aquel, simplemente ella pensaba en algo, por ratos la veía sonreír y se tranquilizaba.

Los días siguientes fueron más llevaderos y ella le pidió salir en una ocasión, esa vez fueron a patinar en una pista de hielo, la imagen de su cabello ondeando y su sonrisa ancha, junto con sus mejillas enrojecidas y labios rosas lo hacían feliz, estuvieron patinando durante más de dos horas, hasta que Bella no aguanto más y decidieron parar.

-No aguantas nada.- y los dos rieron.

Un calor en su mejilla lo regreso a la realidad, Bella lo miraba de manera curiosa.

-Andas muy perdidas el día de hoy Edward.- le dijo mientras enrollaba sus brazos con los de él y se pegaba más a él.

-Bueno, eso es porque he estado pensando en momentos que he pasado contigo, como quieres que no me pierda teniendo eso en mi mente.

-Y tendrías más recuerdos de esos si me prestaras algo de atención en estos momentos amor.- bromeo.

_-Touché_.- ambos rieron, beso su frente y luego sus labios, apenas un roce.

.

-El baile de los tontos es definitivamente la segunda mejor película de comedia que he visto, oh sí.

-¿Hasta ahora no ha habido alguna que logre sacar a Niños al aire del lugar número uno de tu lista de comedias?, vamos amor, no seas tan estricta, alguna película tiene que sacarla de ese lugar.

-si… supongo, pero todavía no he encontrado a alguna que lo haga.

-Bueno, ya encontraremos una.

Pasaron unas horas más en la plaza, comieron en uno de los restaurantes y regresaron a casa.

.

-Bella, acaba de hablar mi madre, tarde de barbacoa mañana.- Edward se carcajeo mientras rodaba los ojos, Bella lo miraba extrañada desde la puerta del baño.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta él, su cabello se adhería a su rostro y su camisa larga.

-Sí, supongo que está bien, ¿ira Emment?

-No me dijo, pero es lo más probable.- la miró y le sonrió.- quiero ver a mi sobrino, hace varios meses que no lo veo, debería estar más grande…- se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos, noto el silencio de Bella.- no quieres ir.- casi susurro.

Bella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.- no, no es eso. Está bien, si en realidad me parece bien, hace mucho que no veo a Esme, ni a tu hermano… ni a tu padre.- lo último lo dijo más para sí misma.

-Los extraño.- se removió en el sillón y atrajo a Bella hacia el.- amor, también ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que visitaste a tus padres, ¿no tienes ganas de hacerlo pronto?... podemos ir este fin de semana, si quieres.- la miro pensarlo durante un rato hasta que le respondió.

-No lo sé, no es como si fuera lo mismo, mis padres viven a más de cuatro horas horas de aquí, viajando en avión… no lo sé, no había pensado en eso.

-Bueno, entonces piénsalo y me dices.- beso su mejilla con devoción.- te amo.

Bella le sonrió.- yo también… y tengo hambre.

-Bien, podemos salir, ir a un restaurante y cenar pizza o… podemos quedarnos aquí y pedir pizza.

-creo que tienes ganas de comer pizza, quedémonos aquí y veamos una película, Edward.

-Entonces iré a llamar, toma tu abrigo para ir a la video y rentar algunas películas.- se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el teléfono, se voltio hacia ella y le guiño el ojo.

-Engreído.- bufo.

Edward miraba el área de ciencia ficción: Hombres de negro, Batman, Resident Evil…

-oh si, definitivamente Resident Evil

Bella miraba el área de horror.

Miro la cuja de la película Eso, recordó cuando era pequeña y ver al payaso le causaba terror, Rec, La masacre de Texas. No, definitivamente no eran para ella esa clase de películas, lograban su propósito con ella, el horrorizar a las personas.

Siguió caminando y dio vuelta a la esquina de la estantería, sección de películas eróticas, no eran muchas y se encontraban en el área más alejada y escondida del video, involuntariamente miro a ambos lados asegurándose de estar sola en el pasillo. Leyó algunos títulos, tomando algunas de las películas para leer la sinopsis.

La pianista, Secretary, Átame… Salo.

Cada una de las que leyó la sinopsis tenía un toque dominante, sintió un cosquilleo en su sexo.

Tomo la última y leyó el resumen. Observo las imágenes, escenas pasadas llegaron a su mente.

Recordó cuando era adolescente.

_Un día antes había acordado con Kate en salir al día siguiente, irían a una fiesta con Jane y Félix, al último apenas le quedaban dos semanas con ellos, después de eso regresaría a Florida, su lugar de origen para continuar con sus estudios. _

_Había ocurrido una confusión de… entendimiento, por lo que realmente no irían a la fiesta con Kate, si no que irían a buscarla a la fiesta y luego darían un paseo por algún lugar de la ciudad. De todo eso se había dado cuenta después de haberle pedido permiso a su madre para salir, por lo que dejo las cosas así y no le dijo nada más._

_Félix había pasado por ella alrededor de las once de la noche, luego ambos habían ido por Jane, quien se escapó de su casa como siempre hacia, Bella se preguntaba como lo hacía, ella estaría muerta de miedo si hiciera lo mismo, pensado que en cualquier momento pudieran encontrarla. Supuso que era excitante._

_Como faltaban dos horas para ir por Kate, decidieron dar una vuelta por cualquier lugar y vino a su mente El pueblo fantasma._

_¡Oh, sí!_

_Había escuchado mucho sobre él, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir, lo mismo que ocurría con Félix y Jane, el pueblo, por lo que sabían, no quedaba muy lejos así que emprendieron camino._

_Nunca lo encontraron, pero la experiencia fue emocionante, anduvieron por carreteras estrechas y oscuras, Félix apagaba las luces del carro para asustarlas y funcionaba. Jane y ella gritaban al no ver nada, pensando que en cualquier momento pudiera ocurrir algo._

_Platicaron, Jane y ella se habían conocido poco tiempo atrás cuando amigos de ambas las habían presentado, no solían platicar mucho pero las dos se agradaban mutuamente, ese día hablaron mucho, se lograron conocer bastante y se dieron cuenta que tenían gustos muy parecidos, algo extraño porque para los demás eran prácticamente totalmente opuestas, Jane era muy extrovertida, le encantaba asustar gente y hacerle cosas perversas, era más arriesgada, muy loca, parecía tener adrenalina corriendo por sus venas … Bella… no tanto, en realidad era muy introvertida y solo lograba exponerse con sus amigos y gente conocida o alguna persona que lograba hacer clic con ella rápidamente , le tenía pánico a las alturas, la velocidad extrema le aterraba, parecía ser la niña tímida con miedo a todo que nunca se arriesgaba a nada. No le molestaba que pensaran eso de ella. Al contrario, le gustaba tener ese control sobre los demás, ya que, ninguno de ellos, ni tan siquiera Angie, su mejor amiga, la conocía por completo. Se carcajeaba internamente cuando se daba cuando alguien decía algo de ella que, en realidad no era._

_Ella tenía gustos perversos y lo sabía, solo ella y se satisfacía con el poder que le causaba el ser la dueña de sus pensamientos y gustos._

_A sí que cuando Salo salió a la conversación, oh si, recuerda como Jane le hablaba de esa película perversa, diciéndole que no pudo terminar de verla, la excito más el saber que ella, la extrovertida y sádica Jane no pudo terminar de verla. Si en un principio sintió interés por verla, al escuchar las palabras de Jane no podía con las ganas de ver la película._

_Y la vio, y la vio completa…_

_Jane tenía razón, era perversa, envidio a la persona que escribió aquella historia. _

Volvió a colocar la película en su lugar, una parte de ella sentía deseo por verla, ella sentía deseo por verla, pero no se sentía cómoda viéndola con Edward, la culpa llego a ella. No era capaz de compartir también eso con él.

Siguió avanzando hasta el área de películas de época, tomo la primera que vio El niño con el pijama de rayas y camino a paso rápido hasta Edward.

-¿Listo?- le sonrió y él le regreso el gesto.

-sí, creo que con estas dos basta.

.

Edward sostenía su mano firmemente mientras caminaban a través del jardín hacia la puerta de su casa, toco el timbre y una melodía suave llego a sus oídos, apretó la mano de Bella y le sonrió.

-He extrañado a mis padres y no me había dado cuenta de cuanto hasta ahora.

Bella asintió.

La puerta fue abierta y una mujer elegante y belleza ostentosa se encontraba frente a ellos.

Era Esme, la madre de Edward.

La mujer avanzo apresuradamente los pocos pasos que los distanciaban y abrazo a su hijo.

-oh dios mío, Edward. Hijo… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado amor.- beso su mejilla y lo de forma maternal.

Volvió su atención hacia Bella.

-¡Bella!, qué bueno volver a verte, en verdad los he echado de menos. Deberían venir más seguidos, todo se siente muy vacío.

-si… supongo que no deberíamos abandonar a nuestros padres por tanto tiempo.- le sonrió de manera tímida.

-Entonces tampoco han ido a visitar a tus padres.- sentencio.- deberían… algún día, venir a comer con nosotros, un día que estén en la ciudad.

La pareja junto con la señora se adentraron a la casa.

-sí, el próximo fin de semana iremos a visitarlos, les platicare la idea estoy muy segura que tienen planes para quedarse en las vacaciones de verano, por lo menos unas dos semanas, algo me ha comentado mi madre la última vez que hablamos y no creo que haya cambiado de opinión así que… - dejo las palabras al aire.

Edward irrumpió en la conversación.

-¿Y papa?

-Oh si amor, vamos a la cocina, no sabe que han llegado.

Caminaron por la grande casa, como siempre los pisos de esta parecían brillar, atravesaron uno de los pasillos, el que conducía hacia la concina, un par de ventanas se asomaba a cada lado de ellas, el paisaje que se veía en ella era hermoso, los jardines Cullen parecían perfectas obras de arte, pinturas enmarcadas y colgadas como cuadros, pero no, este era un paisaje verdadero.

Un deseo de abrirlas y dejar entrar el aire surgió en el interior de Bella.

Entraron a la cocina mientras un adonis de cabellera clara y ojos de la misma tonalidad aparecían detrás del periódico que tenía en sus manos.

Bella observo como una sonrisa aparecía mientras se acercaba a ellos, la mirada del padre de Edward nunca fue dirigida a ella, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

La conversación parecía ser interesante para el trio de personas, ella solo podía observar con disimulo al señor frente a ella que parecía estar prestándole atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Después de un tiempo más de entretenida plática los orbes castaños la miraron, como siempre había notado un tono de cautela en ellos.

-Isabella.- sus miradas nunca se apartaron la una de la otra, había algo en aquel hombre que la obligaba a mantener la irada en él, su presencia, no, no o... si, en realidad ella no sabía que era exactamente.

Carlise beso el torso de su mano.

-Bienvenida como siempre, Bella.- ella se limitó a asentir con la mirada aun fija en él.

Casi una hora después llego Emment con su familia; Rosalie, su esposa y Tomas, su hijo.

La pasaron muy bien, era agradable pasar una tarde con la familia, porque ahí todos eran parte de una sola.

.

Edward veía como Bella trataba de controlar su ira, hace dos días que la veía haciendo lo mismo. Suspiro cansado, desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que su amistad no sería común y que tendría muchas pruebas, momentos difíciles, pero también habrían momentos felices que opacarían a cualquier otro.

_Desde el momento en que supo que la quería y que quería estar con ella, también supo que no sería nada fácil el estar con ella. Parecía tan lejana la mayor parte del tiempo, que siempre vio esa posibilidad como nula. Un día el amor que sentía por ella lo supero y el miedo aumento, sintió la desesperación por no tenerla, el corazón parecía retorcerse dentro del cuándo la veía y también cuando esperaba hacerlo y no la veía._

_Adoraba verla, era… concluyo que no habían palabras para eso pero, era como ver alguna especie de paraíso, sus gestos divinos, ella era su musa, de pronto se vio pensado en poemas y escribiendo palabras cursis, cosas que nunca le dio. Desde que empezó a conocerla se dio cuenta que a ella no le gustaban esas cosas, no era una persona seca, sin sentimientos, no… lo que pasaba era que ella no los demostraba de esa manera y no le gustaba que demostraran hacia ella sentimientos de esa manera._

_También amaba escucharla hablar, aunque no lo hacía muy seguido… pero cuando empezaba a hacerlo de algo que le interesaba no había quien la calle, su voz era suave, bajita y relajante._

_Su amistad era un poco diferente, de alguna manera logro no convertirse en su mejor amigo, algo difícil ya que el quería saber todo de ella y que ella supiera todo de él, había confianza en ambos pero no quería que ella lo vea de esa manera, llegando a parecerla un hermano. Un chico había ido por ahí durante un tiempo, parecían llevarse bien, Carl, era amigo de ambos y realmente era un buen chico y sobre todo tenían intereses muy parecidos a los de Bella, aunque no le gustase que se llevaran tan bien, el simplemente no podía hacer nada._

_La amistad de Carl y Bella buena, pero se dio cuenta en que ellos no compartían muchas cosas personales como con él, habían temas que para Bella eran íntimos y compartían con él, por lo que esa amistad lo confundió un poco. El chico un día le escribió una carta junto con un poema declarándole su amor._

_El resultado lo impresiono un poco y supuso que al chico también, Bella se había sentido traicionada por Carl, recuerda como ella le conto que nunca le había dado motivos para creer que ella sentía algo más por él, tampoco le gusto que haya hecho aquello de la carta y el poema, le parecía empalagoso y cobarde, de cualquier manera la amistad entre ambos surgió, aunque para todos fue claro que las cosas no eran igual que antes._

_Y él se alegró, aquel momento se dio cuenta de que aquella manera no podía ser buena si quería tener algo con Bella._

Él se acercó un poco hacia donde estaba ella.

-Bella.- la llamo suavemente.

-Por favor Edward vete, no quiero verte no me hables, solo vete.

Edward asintió en un movimiento apenas perceptible y con la mirada al vacío.

Golpeo la puerta de su auto con todas sus fuerzas.

Odiaba no poder controlar la situación, pero esta simplemente llegaba, odiaba, porque realmente lo hacía, odiaba vivir de esa manera, a la espera de que un día no quiera ni mirarle y al otro sea tan cariñosa y dulce con él.

Esto lo rebasaba en algunos momentos,-grito- el amor que sentía por ella era tanto que, realmente no le importó aquello.

Aun así, otras emociones lo superaban.

Arranco el auto violentamente y manejo sin rumbo fijo.

.

-Bells cielo como te he extrañado.- Charlie prácticamente corrió hasta llegar con su hija y la abraso con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo también papa, a ti y a mama.- su felicidad era indudable, su sonrisa lo demostraba.

Rene beso a cada uno efusivamente, desde que Bella había hablado de Edward por primera vez, hace algunos años le había tomado afecto, Rene y su carácter relajado, medio hippie, dando amor a cualquier persona. Su ingenuidad a veces rebasaba los límites pareciendo más madura su propia hija.

-Entren que muero de hambre, Bells tu madre te ha cocinado spaguetti.

-oh si, lo preferido de mi hija favorita.

Bella rodo los ojos internamente ante la broma de su madre.

Edward rio viendo la escena, observando el comportamiento de Bella con sus padres, ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones antes, pero siempre que lo volvía a hacer era como si aún no lograr entenderlo, ella era tan diferente y a la vez tan parecida a la que ella era con los demás.

Se volvía un poco extrovertida, aunque no estaba seguro si esa palabra podría clasificar su comportamiento.

-Edward ahora sé cómo te sentiste al ver a tus padres, yo también siento algo parecido, supongo… no sé, realmente sabía que los extrañaba, es lo normal después de no verlos por un tiempo pero… supongo que ya me había acostumbrado a eso y ahora que los veo es como si quisiera llorar, los he extrañado tanto que ahora me doy cuenta.- suspiro.- supongo que es más fácil evadir el sentimiento ¿no crees?, sin darme cuenta siempre lo hago… pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y eso me hace feliz.

Edward le sonrió y la beso.

Su boca suave, queriendo probar más.

Succiono un poco más de ellos, no queriendo volver el momento netamente lujurioso y sexual, el beso continuo lento disfrutándose y reconociéndose.

Sus manos viajaron de su cintura hacia su cuello, subiendo poco a poco hasta encontrarse con sus mejillas rosadas. Separo un poco sus labios, la distancia era casi inexistente, su dedo índice toco sus labios, intentando descubrir si eran reales, Bella lo dejo ser por unos segundos luego, abrió su boca lentamente incitándolo a que adentrara su dedo, él lo hizo y la vio succionar de él, aquel movimiento era hipnotizador, sus ojos viéndolo, su boca rosada casi roja moviéndose y chupando alrededor de su dedo, el cosquilleo que viajaba por todo su cuerpo.

Bella abrió de nuevo sus labios liberándolo.

-Te entiendo amor, tal vez no exactamente… pero creo que lo hago.- dijo Edward mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bien.- Bella se burló de él.

.

La notaba ansiosa, nerviosa, fuera de lugar.

Estaban recostados en la cama de la habitación de Bella.

-¿Qué ocurre?...-la sintió moverse de entre sus brazos.

-Quiero irme.- lo dijo como si estuviera confesando un crimen.

-¿Por qué?... pensé que te sentía a gusto con tus padres, me dijiste que los había echado mucho de menos.-el tono de su voz era comprensivo.

-lo se Edward, pero eso fue hace una cinco días… ya no me siento a gusto, necesito ir a casa, no se… me desespera el estar lejos tanto tiempo.

Edward asintió y la pego más a él.- está bien amor, puedo hablar a la aerolínea para viajar mañana a primera hora o no se… tu dime que quieres hacer.

-sí, supongo que mañana estaría bien…- la vio pensarlo durante un momento.- pero creo que sería mejor irnos después del almuerzo o tal vez por la noche, no quiero hacer sentir mal a mi padres, aunque supongo que notaran que nos estamos yendo antes.

-tal vez si les dices porque quieres irte no se sientan mal amor, sabes que ellos no te van a juzgar.

-Es una cosa por la otra, Edward… los preocupo por mi comportamiento o los hago sentir mal por mi repentina ida.

-entonces elige, tu eres quien más los conoce.

-sí, supongo…

Su vuelo saldría por la noche, la ansiedad parecía aumentar con forme la llegada a casa se acercaba, abrazo a Edward y se acurrucó más con él. No le gustaba sentir aquello porque no podía controlarlo o no sabía cómo, aun.

Tenía hambre, pero solo en pensar en comida le asqueaba, otro de los síntomas que le causaba aquella ansiedad.

Edward vio la tormenta dentro de ella.

-Bella.- la llamo pero ello parecía no darse cuenta de aquello, la movió un poco asiendo que esta vez reaccionara. Cuando obtuvo su atención le sonrió y beso delicadamente.- Te amo.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, hundiéndose en su abrazo.- Yo también te amo, mucho. Te amo mucho Edward.

La llegada a casa les sentó bien a ambos, en su ambiente Bella volvía a estar relaja de nuevo.

Hoy la noche parecía ser sacada de una película de terror.

Era oscura, casi negra por completo, había tormenta. La lluvia y el viento eran tan fuertes que había tirado varios cables de luz, la lluvia azotaba la ventana de su casa causando estruendosos sonidos, los relámpagos eran los únicos en alumbrar entre tanta oscuridad, ambos miraban embelesados aquel espectáculo, los arboles moverse como si fueran hojas, siendo azotados por diferentes objetos que volaban en el aire.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos, era cómodo y relajante.

-Edward.- su voz se escuchó claramente entre tanto ruido de tormenta, la mirada de ella seguía fija a través de la ventana que ambos observaban.-follame.- fue una orden, dura y clara.

Él sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo por el tono de voz y la presencia que emanaba ella.

La piel de ambos parecía porcelana.

La vio levantarse del buro donde se encontraban sentados.

La camisa suya que traía puesta le llegaba apenas por debajo de los muslos, sin duda la vista era hermosa y cargada de sexualidad, desapareció por algún lugar de la oscuridad de la casa sin darse cuenta.

Camino detrás de ella, buscándola entre la oscuridad. Tardo un momento en encontrarla ya que esta no se lo permitía.

La encontró de pie en el centro de la sala de espaldas a él, la palabra sensualidad no era suficiente como para describirla en ese momento.

Golpeo con la palma de su mano el muslo de ella, la vio brincar y sonrió.

-Así que… ¿follarte?- camino alrededor de ella.-dime bells, ¿Cómo quieres que te folle amor?...- su tono era fuerte y demandante.- responde.- grito.

-duro… quiero que me folles duro y fuerte amor, quiero tu verga enterrada en mi sexo…- su voz sonaba de la misma manera que la de él, la vio callarse, no, no quería a la Bella santa hoy.-¡¿Qué?!, no te escucho Bella, quiero que hables fuerte y claro, ahora… ¿cómo quieres que te folle?.

Era tonto, ella había contestado de aquella manera.- Quiero que me folles fuerte y duro amor, no me dejes respirar, quiero perderme, que te entierres en mi tan profundamente, quiero que me duela, que me hagas rogar, pero al final quiero que sea tan fuerte que no pueda caminar por días.

Edward cerró los ojos, dejando que el deseo lo recorriera, la voz jodidamente dominante de ella. El canto de los dioses

-¿quieres que te domine, amor?- su voz era un jodido afrodisiaco, gimió y él se burló de ella.

-si Edward, haz lo que quieras.

Lo escuchó reír de nuevo y luego ordeno.- desvístete amor, ¡rápido!

Bella solo se quitó la camisa que traía de él quedando en ropa interior, un conjunto morado oscuro contrastando contra la palidez de su piel.

-Abusadora.

Siguió dando vueltas alrededor de ella.

-¡Fuera ropa he dicho!- sonaba serio y dominante, pero no amenazador y terrorífico.

-¿quieres que te venere amo?, eres un maldito templo, ¿lo sabias?... oh si claro que lo sabes, soy tu puto esclavo, ¿no es así?, detrás de ti como un maldito perro. Pero hoy no, hoy rogaras por mi verga clavada en tu coño.

La vio deshacerse de sus últimas prendas, ahogo un gemido ante tanta belleza, sus malditos pezones duros sin tan siquiera haberlos tocado.

Si, ella era su templo, iglesia, lo que sea, ser divino.

-No eres de este mundo amor, siempre lo he sabido… desde que te vi en el rincón de aquel salón con la cabeza perdida entre las páginas de un libro, desde que tu mirada cruzo con la mía por primera vez, tu nunca me viste ¿no es así?

-¡contesta!- bella tembló.-si, si te vi Edward… tú hablabas con Ben, ustedes siempre participaban en la clase.

-muy bien, veo que si me prestaste atención.- vacilo y soltó una risa sarcástica.- ¿sabes porque lo hacía?- no la dejo responder.- lo hacía para que me mirabas… y funciono.- rio.- funciono…

Se detuvo frente a ella, junto con su conversación. La miro a los ojos, ella tembló, la mirada de fuego verde parecía aplastarla y la hacía sentirse sumisa. La mirada se fue esfumando y tembló cuando sus piernas fueron separabas y algo húmedo azoto su coño.

Busco desesperadamente algo para sostenerse, chillo cuando sintió que pellizcaban su clítoris.

Tomo a Edward por el cabello, jalando fuertemente. Él la soltó de golpe, dejándola perdida.

-¿Qué crees que haces?... no me toques si quieres venirte.- bella asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Se paró de nuevo frente a ella.- tus manos detrás de tu espalda. ¡Ahora!.- la vio obedecer mirándola desde su altura.- ambos pares de ojos se miraban los unos a los otros, intentando encontrar algo.

Un dedo fue clavado en su sexo y su rostro se contrajo por la sensación, él la miraba hipnotizado, el movimiento fue violento y constante, ella apenas podía sostenerse, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente.

-¿quieres mas no es así?... ¡contesta!

-Sí, sí, quiero más, mas Edward, mas.- la escucho suplicar.

Aumento las embestidas haciéndolas más rápida y se detuvo de golpe.

Palmeo suavemente su intimidad, como animal se lanzó hacia su cuello, chupándolo, besándolo y mordisqueándolo, el sabor del sudor actuaba como afrodisiaco, lo excitaba más, sentía su verga chocando contra su estómago.

Sintió como el cuerpo de ella perdía fuerza.- ¡tus brazos detrás de tu espalda!.- se recompuso rápidamente.

Tomo con ambas manos el firme trasero de ella, lo masajeo y nalgueó varias veces, era poder absoluto, restregó su verga en ella, gimiendo ante el contacto, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran ante la sensación, soltó sus muslos y la penetro de nuevo con el dedo mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones, mientras con la mano libre masajeaba el otro, los gemidos de ella lo volvían loco, sentía su polla tan dura que la restregó contra ella de nuevo, intentando aliviarlo un poco, lo movimientos en su sexo se volvían más frenéticos y solo parecía consientes del sabor de su cuerpo y los gemidos de ella.

-¡Edward!...- chillo.- más, más rápido.- apenas podía decir frases coherentes.

-egoísta, ¿Cuántos orgasmo quieres?, quieres correrte ahora, ¿cierto?...- no la dejo terminar, metió otro dedo dentro de ella, sintió su cuerpo temblar y sus manos viajaron a sus hombros en un intento de no caer.- oh, sí por favor, Edward… ah.- embistió mas rápido, su boca regreso hacia uno de los pezones rosas, Bella gritaba en su oído, quería correrse, sentía su propio líquido pre seminal chorrear de apoco. Alcanzo a meter otro dedo embistiendo tan fuerte y rápido, solo dos estocadas bastaron para sentirla tensarse alrededor de él. Los gritos de bella se mesclaba con el golpeteo de la lluvia en las ventanas, sus pezones parecían ofrecer frente a él mientras el cuerpo de ella perdía fuerza poco a poco y se dejaba caer.

Bella aun trataba de acompasar su respiración, se rio internamente mientas se posicionaba entre sus piernas, hundió su lengua en su sexo y chupo de sus jugos, gimiendo cuanto estos chocaron con su garganta, ella chillo ante el toque, se removía inquieta, su intimidad estando aun tan sensible y el chupándola de nuevo.

Devoro su sexo con desesperación, su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor, su cara contraída por la sensación, su próximo orgasmo se aproximaba.

-Edward.- lo tomo por los hombros atrayéndolo más a ella.

Ambos cuerpo parecían regados en el piso, escurridos como títeres.

-Edward ya no aguanto, por favor, ya, rápido. Quiero que metas tu polla dentro de mí, ya no lo soporto, por favor.- suplico con ojos desesperados.

-oh.- musito con falsa sorpresa.- te dije que te aria rogar amor.- la vio arrastrase con la pocas fuerzas que tenía y montarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-No, bájate.- ordeno, pero ella no se movió.

Restregó su humedad en él, ambos gimieron ante el toque.

Bella se movía en círculos alrededor de él y no quería que se detuviera, era putamente delicioso.

Tiro de ella acostándola boca arriba.

-te has portado mal… yo que pensé hacértelo fácil.- azoto la palma de su mano contra las nalgas de ella.

-Edward por favor, te deseo demasiado, solo follame, rápido, ahora. Por favor, no quiero juegos ahora.

-¡No quieres terminar los juegos que tú misma comienzas!- grito con falsa ira.

-¡No hoy, no ahora!

-¿Solo cuando tú quieras?- jalo de sus tobillos y restregó sus sexos.

Metió la punta de su polla en Bella, ella cerró los ojos fuertemente pero con una sonrisa contorsionada en la cara.

Saco la punta y ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Edward!... por favor.-

Repitió el acto dos veces más, una más lenta y duradera que la anterior.

Cuando la vio perder la esperanza se adentró de golpe haciéndolos gemir fuertemente ambos.

Paro por un momento, sintiendo como la carde caliente lo cubrió, su verga palpitaba dentro de ella. Salió de nuevo y entro con más fuerza, ella se movió unos centímetros por el golpe. Se retorcía debajo de él.

Empujo dentro de ella más fuerte, sus testículos se azotaban en ella y el sonido creado por ambos cuerpos le llegaba como música.

Ella gritaba en su oído y él quería más de eso.

-¡grita!- ordeno

Y ella lo hizo, los sonidos, después de un tiempo, se volvieron roncos.

Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo frenéticos, chupo ambas cumbres y con su mano jugueteo con su botón rosa, la sentía temblar y retorcerse debajo de él. Beso sus labio con ímpetu, era un intercambios de salivas, ni quiera podían coordinar sus movimientos, solo jadear, gemir y gritar en la boca del otro.

La lluvia parecía gritarles a ambos, todo está sincronizado de manera extraña, intentando prestar atención al más mínimo sonido y movimiento, pero a la vez no ser consiente de nada.

Bombeó dentro de ella, penetrándola hasta el límite cuando sintió sus paredes contraerse alrededor del y un grito de muerte salir de la garganta de Bella, arañazos en su espalda y uñas clavadas en su hombro.

Su liberación llego dos segundos más tarde, todo se volvió oscuro, como en otra dimensión, no supo realmente que paso hasta que de pronto, su cuerpo recupero un poco de fuerza, sus ojos lograron abrirse y su corazón volver a retomar el ritmo, giro su cabeza para encontrarse a Bella mirándolo con amor. La acerco a él y rozo sus labios con los suyos.

-Te amo.- susurro sobre estos. Bella sonrió, tan hermosa como siempre, cabello alborotado, mejillas coloradas y labios rojos e hinchados.

-Te amo Edward.- Bella acaricio la mejilla levemente rosada de Edward, admirando su belleza en medio de la oscuridad. Los ojos verdes observándola con tanto amor como el que tenía ella por él.

Con la palma de su mano toco el corazón de él.

Lo sintió latir desacompasadamente y rio.

-Está igual que el mío, amor.-Edward imito el acto, sintiendo un corazón palpitando frenéticamente bajo la palma de su mano.

Bella lo abrazo por el cuello, enredando su cuerpo con el de él.

Pego sus labios hasta el oído de él.

-Te amo amor, tanto que… ni un millón de palabras son dignas para este sentimiento. Mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi espíritu, mi ser, mis defectos y virtudes, alegrías y penas, mi oscuridad y luz, todo, todo te pertenece. Es tuyo, desde el momento en que te amé.

Beso sus labios apenas rozándolos, Edward abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo, pero ella lo silencio con un dedo sobre estos antes de que el pronunciara nada.

-Shhh, durmamos por hoy, mañana o cualquier otro día podrás decirme lo que quieras, ahora… solo limitémonos a dormir por favor.

Él le sonrió y asintió en silencio mientras pronunciaba un silencioso Te amo sobre los labios de Bella.

.


End file.
